Thick and Thin
by AnonRyder23
Summary: {Request by samwilde04} She was having a very bad day, and when her seemingly normal boyfriend makes it his mission to make her feel better, it will make even the wisest man think twice about calling Lucifer evil. [LuciferxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_*Request by samwilde04, here's chapter one, I hope you like it!*_

_Lucas is Lucifer's current alias, because going around saying his name was Lucifer probably wouldn't go well._

**Chapter One:**

_**Nashville, Tennessee **_

Angry was probably the understatement of the century. Seething was more accurate, but still a ways off. My blood was boiling beneath my skin, making me see red, my whole body rigid, fists clenched.

A string of bad luck had decided it was my day to get tortured, and man, did it deliver a hard blow.

First my best friend and I had gotten into an argument at work about letting her brother follow his father's footsteps and become a hunter, which caused me to trip and spill food all over a serious customer; I mouthed off to my boss and got myself fired; my car broke down on my way home and the triple A guy never showed, making me walk all the way home in the pouring rain; and to top it all off my phone got water damage and now was no longer usable.

At my apartment that I shared with my boyfriend, I slammed the door, not really caring about others around me that would probably complain later. Normally, I would've dropped my bag by the door or on the kitchen table, but instead I launched it across the room with a yell.

It was all hitting me at once, crushing me under the weight of it all. Tears sprang at the corner of my eyes and since I was alone with my boyfriend not getting home for at least a couple more hours, I let myself cry.

Sobbing on my way to my room, I became more angry with myself. Why did I have to cry? Why did I have to be so weak? It was a dog eat dog world out there, and suddenly I was crashing?

My jaw clenched, opening the door to the bedroom and slamming that door too, just for the Hell of it. My wet waitress uniform sticking to my overheating body, I clenched and unclenched my fist, getting angry at that too.

On my dresser sat my old iPod and needing it now more than ever I went over to it.

Taking it in my careful hands, I silently prayed it wouldn't break. Going through my playlists, I found the one I was looking for: good ole' classic rock.

Pressing play and turning the volume all the way up, I let the first few notes of Metallica blast through the room and vibrate through my body. Still angry, but glad the raw edge of wanting to hurt something was gone, I let myself scream for everything bad that had happened up until this very point.

From my middle school years through my pointless college years, up until this day.

Heaving, I made my way over to the window, looking out to the stupid blur of Nashville down below. From across the street and down a few floors, a woman in a fancy business suit was looking up at me, with rude and condescending eyes.

The anger boiled over again.

Throwing the window open, I yelled out, "What in _the hell_ are _you _looking at?!"

She looked at me like I was crazy and quickly made her way away from my window and down the street, out of my veiw.

Frowning, I shut the window with a bang, and turned around to lay face down on my bed, angry music still rocking through my apartment, and surely the one's around me.

* * *

><p>My fit of anger must have made me fall asleep, because I woke a little while later. The sun was still out and my angry playlist was still playing strong, and the song reminded me all I was angry for.<p>

It built up in my chest again, but I didn't act upon it, instead I just stared at the blank wall across from me.

There was knock on the bedroom door, making me look up and watch as my boyfriend walked in. He looked concerned, opening the door slowly and closing it just as fast.

"Piper?"

"What do you want?" I shouted over the bass line, looking away from his frosty eyes back to the wall.

He walked over to my iPod and turned down the music, making my head snap to glare at him and spring to my feet.

I pointed an angry finger at him. "What gives you the right?"

"Why so hostile?" He threw his hands up in defence, a concerned frown on his face.

"Why do you care?" I sneered, eyebrows furrowing, crossing my arms in an agitated manner.

"Because I love you?" He quirked a hopeful eyebrow.

That would've made normal me smile and return the saying, but right now I was beginning to see red again. Right now, I was intentionally trying to pick a fight because the stupid idea of both us angry made me feel better.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Currently, I was just seeing that I didn't know what he did for a living, only that it was business and necessary, whatever that meant; seeing the unusual work hours that would make any normal man drop dead exhausted.

"Seriously, Pip, what's wrong?" He tried again, lowering his hands to his sides.

"I don't know! Maybe the fact that I was fired or that my car broke down. Maybe it was my phone being ruined or my favorite, getting in a big fight with my best friend!" I shouted, throwing my hands up, as if that would help anything.

"Well, we can try to sit and talk, if you-"

"I don't want to sit and _talk_, Lucas!" I yelled at him. "I want to leave this stupid, God-forsaken town! I want to do what I dreamed about doing when I was little!"

Lucas suddenly grinned, "Will that make you happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

_**Paris, France**_

"Happy?" I grunted, crossing my arms again. "I'd be over the moon, but sadly the world doesn't work like that."

"I'm sure I could get it to." Lucas shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow, both curious and frustrated. Lucas was normal, as far as I knew, which the anger was making me realize wasn't a lot. But, whatever "business" Lucas was in, I was sure to find out and find out _today_.

"What if I told you my name wasn't Lucas, that I was actually an angel?"

"I'd call you a big fat liar and crazy. You and I both know angels _don't _exist. I mean, in all my years, I have _never_, ever come across an angel." I said, leaning on my left foot.

"Perhaps you just haven't looked hard enough, Piper." He took a careful step towards me. "My real name is Lucifer."

My eyebrows rose, flabbergasted and taking a step back.

"Okay, buddy-"

His eyebrows furrowed, the sky outside turning dark and a flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing Lucas' shadow and large tattered wings stretching from his back. Sucking in a breath

"Holy-"

I didn't know what I should've done, screamed or ran, but I did neither. I simply stood there, staring at Lucas in astonishment. Could what he was saying be true?

I believed it to be. Instead of feeling betrayed and lied to like I knew I should, I felt privileged, almost. Here was Lucifer, _the Lucifer_, probably here for the apocalypse (which explained the strange events happening all over the world), in a relationship with little ol' me, whom he said he loved.

And after knowing him for how long I had, I knew he wasn't all that bad, like everything painted him to be. Sure, he had a different sense of humor, but I felt that I knew him and hearing the truth, I still trusted him.

"So, what do you say about doing a little bit of traveling?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and put out his hand.

For the first time in several hours, my lips tilted upwards slightly. I grabbed his hand and with the flap of wings we were gone from the apartment and the boring old town.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to what seemed like city lights and it sure was, but it wasn't an American city that I was aware of. And I was no longer wearing my work uniform, instead I had on a black dress with leggings underneath and heels. Not something I normally wore.<p>

Looking up at Lucifer staring down at me with a smile, I raised an accusing eyebrow before looking around. I had no idea where we had landed or where he had taken me, but spotting an icon in the distance, my world seemed to stop; my breath hitching and catching in my throat.

All my life I had wanted to travel and see the world, mostly the ancient seven wonders, but some of the recent man-made things were amazing as well. I always preferred the natural world over the created one, but that didn't stop me from looking in awe.

And staring at the Eiffel Tower as the sun started to go down was a moment I was probably going to cherish for a long time.

The lights in the tower were on and people were buzzing about, both tourists and people who lived here. It was all so fascinating to me to witness the people, people whose culture may have been different than mine.

I took one look at Lucifer, my black hair dancing around in the small breeze, a grand look in my eyes. He gestured forward with his head and we both started towards the tower. His hand in mine kept me from running and tripping forward, like I knew I would in these heels.

The walk down the stretch of pavement was a long one, but I wasn't going to complain about that or the fact that the back of the shoe was digging into the back of my heel. We made our way to the tower, passed the tour guides and policemen and started up the elevator.

The sun was low when we made it to the very top, and nerves began to fill my stomach. Heights have never been my favorite thing, and this was something that made me not want to look over the edge. But, I _had_ to.

I had to see the city.

With a little nudge from my stubbornness to see it, I looked out over the stretch of land, buildings lit up and beautiful. It was such a marvel that man could create something such as this.

"I figured this would be the first place to take you. The picture in the living room gave it away." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wait, first place?"

He nodded, "I'm taking you everywhere you've ever wanted to go. Any other place in mind?"

I opened my mouth to speak another location, but my stomach interrupted me. It growled, sharing with me that I hadn't ate since the morning. I blushed heavily, hoping Lucifer would ignore it and let us move on.

"Dinner first then." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>We ended up eating at a fancy restaurant, where I tried a bunch of things that were foreign to me. I even ended up persuading myself to try the snails, which I made a face when I swallowed them. I had never been a meat eater, but it was a famous dish, or that's what people said.<p>

Lucifer laughed at my expression, causing me to chuckle along with him.

Outside, we walked for a little, going over to look at the tower again, the entire city now in nighttime, but lit up brightly.

"Thank you," I told him, leaning into him.

He lifted me up by the waist, so that my face was higher than his and we kissed. The cliche in me made my leg go upwards while the other one stayed straight. He let me down and stared me in the eyes with his brilliant blue ones.

"So, where to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

_**Giza, Egypt**_

Smiling as the hot air rushed over me, I opened my eyes, squinting in the brighter sunlight. Just being in Giza there were no pyramids in sight, we would have to travel a little bit. I couldn't believe I was standing in Egypt after just, literally seconds before, being in France.

Awestruck again, I looked around, finding Lucifer standing behind me. A smile adorned his features, causing one to arrive onto my own face. It was nice to see him smile, and I never knew why he didn't do much of it before a few hours ago.

It had been stress of his endeavours, but he always had tried to joke around and smile. Now that I was getting more of the grinning I was slowly becoming more and more happy myself.

I finally took notice that I was no longer in the black dress, but now in an older Egyptian-styled dress; thin and covering most of my body. Assuming it was going to be a regular thing, depending on where we were, I smirked up at Lucifer, who returned it.

Lucifer got us two camels, saying that taking a car or walking was too boring and this was what many books and stories I had said. I barely complained, because it turned out to be a bit of fun.

Laughter echoed through the sandy hills, the wind stirring up in an almost reaction; dancing with the tune of joy.

We weren't the only tourists to look at the pyramids, but it sure felt like we were. We were in our own little world, and I wouldn't of had it any other way.

The pyramids were so massive, almost putting things in perspective for me. Here I was, this tiny being that could create things like this, a being that was part of the growing and expanding. Like I mentioned before, I didn't like it but I sure did like the look of it.

"They're much bigger than I imagined." I admitted to Lucifer, whose fingers was intertwined with mine.

"They're much smaller than I imagined."

I shot him a playful agitated look, adding a roll of my eyes for dramatics. Of course he would think so. He was this powerful being who could create things like this with a snap of his fingers. And that was a weird thing to come to terms with.

"Well, sorry that my inferior species is _so_ below your standards." I told him sarcastically.

"It's okay. I still love you."

I chuckled, "I love you, too, Lucifer."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until around nine that we actually sat down to eat. Lucifer had taken it upon himself to give me a personal tour inside one of the pyramids. I wasn't entirely okay with it at first, but he had a silver tongue and easily persuaded me.<p>

It was a once and a lifetime opportunity, I suppose. And we were both as respectful as we could, well I was, Lucifer kind of paraded in.

I tried dishes like Mahshi to Torly and it was all very delicious. Lucifer, being an angel, didn't need food but tried it to humor me.

After all, for most of our relationship he had to eat to maintain his human persona.

The desserts were very good as well, with flaky pastries and things of the sort. And by this time, from both being full and tired from the journeys I had that day, I needed sleep.

So, in the soft, sandy dunes, laying down and looking up at the endless sky of stars, I curled into Lucifer's side to keep warm. At night the temperature had dropped considerably and Lucifer snapped his fingers and a warm blanket drifted over me.

"Thank you," I breathed into his chest, truly happy about our day. My tired eyes were closing slowly, as I tried to savor every heartbeat of being awake with Lucifer.

I felt him kiss my forehead and then I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

_**Queensland, Australia**_

Waking up the peaking sunlight over the hills, I marveled at the beauty. Lucifer must of felt me stir awake, since he hadn't slept (angels didn't need that either), and started to sit up, taking me with him.

Yawning and stretching, rubbing my once tired eyes. I felt more energized and also hungry for breakfast.

Turned out, Lucifer just had to snap his fingers and we had a picnic breakfast in the sand. The heat was getting to me, and I wanted to move onto another location. I ate quietly to decide exactly where that would be.

* * *

><p>I chose Queensland, or more specifically, Townsville. It was my first stop to see a natural wonder of the world and I wanted the sandy beaches. I also wanted to see the ocean, and what more wonderful than the ocean that held the Great Barrier Reef?<p>

My outfit for this place turned out to be a pair of flip-flops, shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt. This was more my style, but I wasn't going to complain or say anything about it. It was a surprise when I got to each location and I liked it that way.

Lucifer set out to get us a boat and equipment to take us out to the Reef, while I set out to look at local tourist spots. I found a gift shop to look around in, and the aquarium next door had the most wonderful looking fish.

He returned with some boat keys and snorkeling equipment. Joyfully, after changing into a swimsuit, I went to the boat, which comfortably fit two people. Lucifer, however, took to driving it out to the location, where no one else happened to be.

Looking over the side of the boat, into the clear water and fish below, I smiled, "Beautiful."

"It's okay," Lucifer shrugged. "compared to you."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I looked back down to the water. Putting my hand in, I felt that the water was warm, much warmer than any pool I had ever been in. It was cool too, and would take the heated edge off of me because of the blazing sun.

"So, we going in?" I wondered, glancing up to catch his eyes.

"Oh, no, we're just going to stare at it all day."

I rolled my eyes playfully, a smirk spreading across my face. "Whatever you say."

He chuckled and I went over to the ladder, ready to go in. I grabbed each side of the boat, putting one foot down onto the ladder when I caught sight of Lucifer making his way over to me, a smirk on his face.

My eyes widened. "Lucifer, no, please don't-"

But I was already in the water. When I surfaced, I spat out some water and frowned up at him. He was laughing hysterically.

"How childish." I frowned, swimming over to the ladder and adding, "Real mature."

Yet hearing him laughing and seeing that I wasn't actually harmed in the little prank, I started chuckling myself. I grabbed onto the ladder and looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun, to Lucifer, whose laughter had died down.

"Help me up, will ya?" I asked, stretching my hand out, placing both feet on the bottom of the ladder.

He grabbed onto my hand and was about to pull me up when I took him off guard and put all my weight into pulling him down. He flipped over me and landed in the water with a splash.

When he surfaced, I was already laughing too hard my cheeks were hurting. He frowned, probably for not expecting it (after all, I wasn't a big prankster because I wasn't all that good at it), before he smiled and laughed along with me.

His dirty blonde hair was wet and in his eyes, which were crinkled in mid-laugh. I pushed my ebony locks from my own face and hugged him in the water, stealing a kiss on his lips.

We then started to snorkel, and I was in awe of the Reef and all the fish and other creatures it held. I had never been snorkeling before, but it sure was a hell of a time.

* * *

><p>Lucifer and I headed back to land around dinner and after an exhausting swimming experience, on my part (Lucifer never got tired). I ate nothing too extravagant, because I was more tired and sore than anything.<p>

Sometimes when I got up, I still felt like I was swimming.

But, Lucifer got us a hotel room (I didn't really want to know how, see that all the rooms were full) that overlooked the ocean. It was a wonderful room, but I only cared about the bed.

Too tired to doing much else, I collapsed onto the bed. It took Lucifer snapping his fingers to get me into some comfortable pajamas.

"Thank you," I yawned, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

He wrapped his arm around me and I curled up against his side and closed my tired eyes. It didn't take long for sweet dreams to find me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

_**Rio, Brazil**_

My next choice was the Harbor at Rio de Janeiro.

To say that it wasn't magnificient would be a crime in itself. It was almost a painted beauty; like one giant theatrical stage set up for tourists. Every shade, every form surpassed what I once expected.

I had on a colorful floral sundress, with a bikini underneath and sandals on and my hair was braided behind me.

The rising morning sun was in my eyes, but I still smiled up at Lucifer. It was so remarkable, in being here beside him, that there weren't even words to describe how I felt.

The architecture was also something to marvel at, and we visited a museum before anything else. After, I asked to see the National Library, which had so many books it took the breath right out of me.

"Do you want lunch?" Lucifer asked as we exited the library.

I nodded and we ate Ambrosia de melão, which was a dish of assorted fruits. The taste did not let me down, and neither did the music that was playing nearby.

"This is such a nice city." I told Lucifer, finishing my meal. "And we've only seen some of it!"

Lucifer laughed. "There is much more to see."

I knew Lucifer wasn't entirely comfortable here, with the Statue of Christ and everything. I told myself that we would get too close to it; and I could just look at it from afar. I wasn't much of a religious person, but I still had to admit that the statue was pretty monument.

After lunch, we went to the beach, where I went into the water a few times. The people were so kind and had a musical kind of laugh that always made me chime in.

"Any other plans beside the boat tour-thing?" I wondered, laying back in my chair.

Lucifer smiled. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You can tell me."

He pursed his lips, closing his eyes and settling into his chair. "I don't think I will."

I sighed, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I was pouting, but if Lucifer saw it, he didn't let on.

* * *

><p>We boarded the boat, which would take us around the edge of the land and drop us off at another port.<p>

The sun was high as it was going to be now, and was slowly making its descent down again. It made an amazing glow on the water, making it appear like a masterpiece painting.

After our boat tour, we went on a quick hike through the forests; which had colorful looking birds and other creatures.

"I dunno if the next place will be able to live up to this place." I whispered to Lucifer over dinner.

"You never know." Lucifer pointed out.

I nodded, trying to think of another place I had on my bucket list of places to go.

* * *

><p>I was about ready to turn in, but Lucifer surprised me and we ended up going to a theater. It was a big theater with beautiful architecture and look; and we went to listen to some classical music.<p>

It was so relaxing, I eventually leaned into Lucifer, held his hand and just listened. The day was remarkably long, but so sweet with love and full of memories I would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

**Alaska, USA**

Picking Alaska was a spur of the moment decision. I had wanted to see the northern lights for the longest time, and Lucifer assured he could make it happen for me.

It was really then, that not only I realized he truly loved me, but that he wasn't as bad as he was often portrayed. He was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to help me seek what I wished to see.

Those thoughts _always_ brought a smile to my face.

So, we appeared somewhere in Alaska, all around us was snow, trees and in the distance were mountains and a beautiful blue sky.

I looked down to see what outfit I was in this time, that was also keeping me warm. It appeared to be a white undershirt, over it a long sleeved red plaid flannel, and over that a black leather jacket. I could feel warm leggings underneath my dark colored jeans and soft socks underneath a pair of knee-high boots.

Wiggling my toes, I chuckled and smiled back up at Lucifer, who smiled in return. The only difference to him was that he had on a jacket, probably for blending in purposes rather than keeping warm.

Lucifer kissed my forehead before turning me around to face what looked like a small town, complete with a road running aside the forest.

We walked, hand-in-hand, towards a cozy-looking diner and upon entering I was hit with warm feelings and tasty smells.

We had breakfast, and I enjoyed talking to the natives of the town and hearing their stories. Time passed fast in that place, and the rest of the day went going from shop to shop, looking and talking to the store owners.

I may have not been very sociable, but I did enjoy hearing about people's lives in places other than where I lived or had been often.

Soon, darkness rolled around, revealing beautiful twinkling stars. Lucifer brought me over to where we had arrived, and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"What'd you think so far?"

"Everything has been magnificent! I really can't thank you enough for all this." I told him, looking up at his face with an ear-to-ear grin, but a guilty feeling laying in my stomach that I could not repay him.

"It's my job to make you happy." he whispered into my hair, before kissing my head. "Look."

I looked up in enough time to see his hand go across the sky, and when his hand went down, light started across the sky. In brilliant greens, reds, purples and yellows all dancing together and stealing my breath away.

In awe, I could only stare.

"Whoa," came my voice through my lips, sounding like my breath was gone. And in some ways, it was.

My eyes never left the sky for at least a quarter of an hour, before they returned to Lucifer's face, wide and shining.

However, my mind was briefly going to what would happened when this was all over. I needed to get a new job, I needed to make amends with my best friend.

Yet, as if sensing my thoughts going sour, Lucifer kissed my lips and stole away all pessimistic thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left!<strong>


End file.
